Unbearable
by RedRoseRebel
Summary: Aang couldn't take it anymore, it was too unbearable... [Fluffy Kataang!]


**Yay! First Avatar fanfic EVER! It's a fluffy Kataang, so be warned!! I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender.**

"_There she goes again"_, he thought, his eyes following her every move. She was gathering firewood, her hips swinging delicately as the walked alongside the trees. Aang was supposed to set up camp, but he just couldn't keep his thoughts with his work. As she walked past him several times, getting more sexy with each step she took, Aang started to think. _"Why is she tormenting me like this?"_, he thought, _"Why can't I get my mind off her? Everything she does, every time she looks at me, every time she calls my name…I just can't control myself, my thoughts get blurred like I'm losing my mind. I just can't stop thinking about her, can't stop dreaming about her… It's so…so unbearable…" _His thoughts drifted away when Katara suddenly turned around and looked at him.

"Aang, why aren't you setting up the camp? You know Sokka can't do it now he's visiting Suki!"

It was true, Sokka wasn't here right now. Suki was in a hospital, due to the wounds Azula and her girls had given her during their last battle. Sokka, being extremely worried, decided to visit her until she got better. Toph wasn't there too, she had some major earth-bending competitions to participate in, and she had to kick some fire-bending butts. Even after all these years, the war still wasn't over, forcing the Gaang to search for new tactics to defeat the firelord and making sure that everyone was safe. Thus, they were still travelling all around the world.

"Yeah… sorry Katara. I'll start right away!" he answered, while slowly getting up. Katara turned back again and gathered more firewood.

Aang knew he had those feelings for her for years now, but he never got the courage to make a move. He was fighting against his feelings, but for how long? When was he going to burst? When wouldn't he be able to take it anymore? When was he going to spill out all those feelings for her? Even worse, IF he was going to admit his feelings to her, how would she react? Would she slap him? Would she say she hates him? Would she run away and never come back? Would she… would she feel the same thing? Would she be happy? Would she kiss him, like he always dreamed she would? He didn't know. So unbearable.

With a few quick earth-bending moves, Aang made two tents. He put his belongings in one tent, and Katara's belongings in the other tent. Then, he built a small fireplace in front of the two tents. Just when he finished, Katara walked up to him with her firewood.

"Thanks, Aang" she said with a small smile.

"You're welcome!" he grinned back.

Katara placed the firewood on the fireplace and Aang ignited it with fire-bending (yes, he had mastered that by then). Slowly, they sat down, next to each other. They started talking about some random things. But of course, Aang couldn't stay focused. When she touched her lips for a second while she was thinking about something, his eyes went wide. When she put her loose hair behind her ear, he gulped. When she laughed about something he said, his lips formed into a wide smile. But when she looked directly at him with those big blue eyes, piercing through his soul like a sharp knife, he had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just sit there, doing nothing, while the most incredible women he had ever met was there too. It was too unbearable.

"Aang? Aang? Are you still here?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm still here!" Aang forced a smile.

"Good. As I was saying, I've made a new dress. Would you like to see it?" Katara asked, while giving him her best puppy dog look. How could Aang resist? How could he say no to her? Not that he didn't want to see her new dress though, he'd love to.

"Yeah, sure"

"OK, I'll put it on. Just a sec!" Katara beamed. She rushed to her tent. A few minutes later, she came back.

"Aang, turn around…" she said nervously.

Aang turned around. The moment he saw her, he wished he had never did. How could he… how could she look… why… Even his thoughts couldn't keep themselves together right now. His mouth was hanging wide-open. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a light-yellow dress, flowing just above her knees. The colour of it made her hair and skin tone look magnificent. The dress had two thin straps to keep the dress up, and a dark-yellow ribbon around her waist. The dress was made of a thin, satin-like fabric, making Katara look like some kind of angel. She was _so _beautiful… And yet, this was _so _unbearable…

"So? What do you think?" she asked him.

"I… I… I…" he stuttered.

"Well?" she giggled.

"You look so beautiful…" Aang managed to say.

Katara blushed. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you…" Katara giggled again. She sat next to him once more.

"_I really need to do something…I can't take this anymore! Oh well, here goes nothing…" _Aang thought. Carefully, he scooted a little closer to Katara. But just when he wanted to face her…

"You're it!"

"What?!" Aang almost toppled backwards.

"C'mon Aang! It'll be fun! It's been a long time since I've had some fun…" She started to run away. Aang was a little taken aback at first, but he liked her idea. So he quickly stood up and ran after her. They ran and ran, chasing each other trough the woods, jumping over small creeks and laughing all the time. Suddenly, Katara fell. Aang was running too fast to stop in time, so he tripped too, landing on top of Katara, their noses almost touching. When Aang opened his eyes, he looked directly into Katara's. _"Oh no…" _he thought. What was he supposed to do now? His was lying on top of his secret crush! But then, he saw something in Katara's eyes… it was excitement, passion, and… was that…? No, it couldn't be… was that _love?_ He blinked, and looked into her eyes again. It was. It was love. But now what? What was he supposed to do? Could he kiss her? Was now the right time to make a move? Somehow, he wasn't in control of his actions anymore. He couldn't stop himself, no matter what he did. Slowly, so slowly, his lips were drawing nearer to hers. She closed her eyes just a bit. So did Aang. The distance was no more than a centimetre now, so close, yet so far away, but no turning back. Unbearable once more. No turning back…

Ever so softly, his lips landed on hers. She tasted like heaven, like the moon, like the sea… all at once. Then, Katara started to kiss him back. First just as softly as Aang had begun, but soon she was kissing him with more passion, with more intensity. Suddenly, Aang felt her tongue brushing against his lower lip. He opened his mouth, letting it slide in and battle for dominance with his tongue. It was heaven. There were no worries, no fears, no thoughts whatsoever…

Life was bearable again.

**So, did you like it? I'm sorry if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes (It's almost 3 AM, give me a break!). I'd really appreciate it if you'd review :) So go on! Review!!**


End file.
